dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brazilian Portuguese dub
The Brazilian Portuguese dubs are the Portuguese dubs broadcasted and recorded in Brazil. Licensing In Brazil, the Dragon Ball anime was dubbed for the first time in the year 1996, by the extinct studio Gota Mágica, for the exhibition in the channel SBT, with distribution by the company Alien International Inc., which aired for the first time in August 19, 1996. Only the first 60 episodes were dubbed. In 1999, the Bandeirantes channel acquired the rights of transmission for Dragon Ball Z, with distribution of companies Cloverway, Inc. and Angelotti Licensing. All 291 episodes and 2 TV specials were dubbed. In April 15, 2002, the Dragon Ball anime was exhibited by the channel Globo, and the episodes that previously aired in SBT were redubbed made by the extinct studio Álamo, where all of the cast were changed. In this same channel, in July 22, 2002, the unreleased Dragon Ball episodes (starting from 61) were aired, but with dubbing done by the studio DPN. This time, the distributor company was Cloverway, and not Alien International Inc.. Also in 2002, Cartoon Network started exhibiting Dragon Ball GT, ending in 2003. Between 2003 and 2004, the magazine "Heróis da TV" gave VHS tapes of the series' movies, during the first fifteen editions, they were Dragon Ball Z movies, and in the 16th and 17th editions, they were the two first Dragon Ball movies. In May 30, 2006, Cartoon Network started exhibiting Dragon Ball in the Toonami block, with cuts. To this airing, a redub of the episodes 61-153 was made by Álamo. In 2010, Playarte released a collection of Dragon Ball DVDs. Each DVD contains three uncut episodes. In January 2011, Cartoon Network renewed the exhibition contract of the Dragon Ball series in Brazil. In April 2011, Cartoon Network exhibited Dragon Ball Kai. Since Álamo closed doors at the same year, the dub was handled by BKS studio. Due to payment disagreements, some voice actors from the original cast didn't return. They exhibited a marathon of the episodes of the series, but in May of the same year, the channel decided to exhibit Dragon Ball Z again in the same time slot. In mid-late 2010s, the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Dragon Ball Super were aired on Cartoon Network Brazil. Scripts and Adaptation The original 1996 Gota Mágica dub of Dragon Ball used Latin American Spanish video and audio, but with some several differences in the script, as calling the Dragon Balls as "Dragon Balls" and not "Esferas do Dragão". The dubs of Dragon Ball Z, the old movies, Dragon Ball GT and the 2002 and 2006 re-dubs of the original Dragon Ball were based in the Latin American Spanish dub, but with few translation corrections and choice of voices based in some sources that were did that time. For example, while the Latin Spanish dub changed a few characters names and used some different pronounces (like "Milk" instead of "Chi-Chi", and "Vegueta" instead of "Vegeeta" pronunciation"), the Brazilian dub used almost all of the original Japanese names with the most closes pronounces as possible. In 2010, Playarte choiced to re-dub a few episodes of the original Dragon Ball, to their DVD released. Those episodes that were dubbed were based in the Japanese video, audio and scripts this time. The cast was almost the same as the previous dub. For the Brazilian Kai dub, they used the video and audio of the FUNimation Nicktoons version, but with sources based in the manga and in the original DBZ dub. The dubs of the 14th, 15th and 16th movies (Battle of Gods, Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super: Broly) and Super were entirely based in Japanese audio and video. Voice Actors *Narrator - Jonas Mello (original DB 1996 dub), Daoiz Cabezudo ' † (''most media until 2006), '''Pedro (DBGT, DB 2002 redub episodes 61-153), Carlos Campanile (DB 2006 redub; some episodes), Gilberto Rocha Jr. (DBZ Kai), Marco Antônio Abreu (DBZ Kai The Final Chapters), Fernando Lizeda (Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’), Ângelo Vizarro (DBS) *Goku - Noeli Santisteban (child, original DB 1996 dub), Márcia Gomes (child, DB Movies 1-3; VHS release dub), Ursula Bezerra (child, most media after 2001), Rita Almeida (baby, child in DBZ flashbacks), Wendel Bezerra (adult), Ricardo Campos (Battle of Gods; DVD dub only), Vii Zedek (baby and child; Broly) *Bulma - Christina Rodrigues (DB 1996 dub; Gota Mágica), Tânia Gaidarji (most media), Sílvia Suzy (DB 2002 dub; some episodes) *Turtle - Mario Jorge Montini (DB - 1st voice, DB movies 1-3; VHS dub), Faduli Costa (DB - 2nd voice), César Leitão (DBZ), Sidney Lilla (DB movies 1-4; TV redub), Zeca Rodrigues (DBS) *Master Roshi - José Soares † (DB 1st TV dub, only 60 episodes), Eleu Salvador † (DB movies 1-3 - old dub), Gileno Santoro (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DB Kai, DBS), Claus di Paula ' (''DBZ Kai: TFC), 'Walter Breda ' (''Battle of God''s DVD dub only) *Chi-Chi - '''Angélica Santos (DB old dub), Raquel Marinho (DB redub, DBZ, DBGT and DBS) *Yamcha - Affonso Amajones (DB first dub - Gota Mágica), Márcio Araújo (most media after 1999) *Puar - Rita Almeida *Emperor Pilaf - Élcio Sodré (DB, DBGT, and DBS),'' César Emilio (DBS Broly)'' *Shu - Fadhu Costa *Mai - Letícia Quinto *Krillin - Fábio Lucindo (most media), Thelma Lucia (DB old dub), Alex Minei (DBZ Kai TFC), Yuri Chesman (Battle of Gods - DVD dub) *Android 18 - Eleonora Prado (DBZ, DBZ Kai, DBS, and movies), Angélica Santos (DBGT, History of Trunks; redub), Teca Pinkovai (DBZ Kai TFC), Nair Silva (Battle of Gods; DVD dub only) *Mr. Popo - César Marchetti (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS), Tatá Guarnieri (The Return of Cooler, DBZ Kai), Dlaigelles Riba (DBZ Kai TFC) *Gohan - Fátima Noya (child and teen), Yuri Chesman (episodes 185-199), Vagner Fagundes (adult) *Raditz - Theo Salomão (child), Wellington Lima (adult) *Piccolo - Leonardo Camilo (DBZ - first 6 episodes), Luís Antônio Lobue (most media), Vágner Santos (Dragon Ball Kai), Cassius Romero (DBZ movie 8) *Vegeta - Alfredo Rollo, Dado Monteiro (DBZ Kai), Mariana Zink (child; DBS), João Vitor Mafra (child; Broly) *Nappa - Guilherme Lopes, Alexandre Marconatto (DBGT) *Frieza - Carlos Campanile (DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai TFC, DBS, movies), Hamilton Ricardo † (DBZ Kai) *Garlic Jr. - Emerson Caperbat *Cell - João Batista † (DBZ), Raul Schlosser (GT & Kai), Roberto Garcia (DBZ Kai: TFC) *Mr. Satan - Guilherme Lopes (DBZ, DBGT, DBS), Faduli Costa (DBZ Kai), César Emilio (DBZ Kai: TFC) *Cell Jr. - Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya *Goten - Fátima Noya (kid, teen - DBZ Kai TFC), Yuri Chesman (Teen and adult - DBZ and DBGT), Layra Campos (Battle of Gods DVD dub only) *Videl - Melissa Garcia *Trunks - Rita Almeida (baby); Diego Marques (child); Marcelo Campos (adult); Vinny Takahashi (child, Battle of Gods); Bruno Dias (Battle of Gods DVD dub only); Daniel Figueira (child and teen, DBZ Kai TFC); Marina Santana (child, DBS) *Bardock, Mercenary Tao, World Tournament Announcer, Ebifurya, Maraikoh, Yamu, Innocent Buu, Janemba, Majin Buu, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Tapion - Wellington Lima *Broly (DBS) - Dado Monteiro, Vii Zedek (Young) External links *Dubbing History - Radar do Dragão *UniDub Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs